


【亚梅/AM】卡美洛亚瑟王朝历史年代考

by Fluffyshy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyshy/pseuds/Fluffyshy
Summary: 千年后重逢的故事。腐龙预言的亚瑟回归。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 10





	【亚梅/AM】卡美洛亚瑟王朝历史年代考

我从小就喜欢看中世纪的传说故事。尽管教科书上说，中世纪是黑暗的时代，文学艺术发展停滞，教会控制着人们的思想，田园牧歌式的生活背后是迷信和愚昧。但是对我来说，那些精灵仙女，矮人巨怪，骑士公主……无不令我看得如痴如醉；其中我最喜爱的莫过于亚瑟王的故事，我讲起他和他的圆桌骑士加拉哈德、兰斯洛特、珀西瓦尔等人的故事时简直如数家珍。神话传说离不开英雄美女，古希腊有美女海伦，中世纪有桂妮薇尔，她和兰斯洛特的爱情更是令人唏嘘。要说我最喜欢的人物，当然是大法师梅林了，他强大而智慧，仿佛是亚瑟王故事的编剧和导演。从我识字开始，我就到处搜集有关亚瑟王和大法师梅林的故事，不论是诗歌、小说还是剧本，我都能看得如饥似渴、狼吞虎咽。但是，即使我把能找到的全部文本都读上无数遍，仍然没办法弥补一个遗憾，那就是所有这些文本都只是后人层垒造成的“历史”，成书时间至少都在十二世纪之后。没有一手的史料，也就意味着亚瑟王的故事永远只是传说，而不是信史。但我从小到大一直傻乎乎地坚信，他们是在这片大不列颠土地上存在过的人。

为此，妈妈经常批评我爱幻想的性格，尤其是在我选专业的时候，她对于我“想要研究中世纪传说”的梦想嗤之以鼻，说我“都是大姑娘了，不能再沉湎于那些王子公主的童话故事”。可我才不是什么耽于幻想的无知少女，我坚信早晚有一天，自己能在一千多年的历史岩层中找出他们留下的蛛丝马迹，就像那座沉默两千年最终被人发现的“特洛伊遗址”。

因此，我毫不犹豫地选择了历史专业，那里一定有与我志同道合的知音，相信他们的存在。

抱着这种想法来到大学的我真是太幼稚了。

比如现在台上这位自以为是的老先生，邓布利多一样的白眉白发白胡子，穿一身黑色的巫师袍，端着一本破破烂烂的旧书讲解关于“亚瑟王及圆桌骑士”文学形象的隐喻与文学批评。大概从他讲到文学的“原型人物”与演绎文本的关系的时候我的注意力就已经落到窗台沿上那只罕见的蓝蝴蝶上了。我单手托腮，思索着自己究竟为什么要选这门枯燥无聊的《中世纪文学史》，这位梅林·安布罗休斯教授除了名字和胡子以外没有任何令我感兴趣的特点。

梅林的胡子啊。

蓝蝴蝶的翅膀在阳光下闪闪发光，显得那抹蓝色更加清冷空灵。就在我忍不住伸手想去触碰它的时候，它轻拍几下翅膀飞出了窗外。我的视线和思绪随着它向窗外飘过去，忽然看到草坪上站着一个人，一头金发，高鼻梁、深眼窝，块头不小，一看就是会受啦啦队的女孩子追捧的那种人。令人惊奇的是他居然穿了一身中世纪的铠甲，做工精致的锁子甲和手上拿着的闪闪发亮的头盔一点不像戏服道具，更像是砸了博物馆的玻璃柜偷出来的。更令人惊奇的是，他年纪轻轻，显然不是什么学者教授，却站在学院里的草坪上——那可是只有白发或谢顶的高级教授才能踩的草坪。

下课的钟声悠悠响起，我收拾书包打算冲出教室去和那个显然一样爱好中世纪的同好打个招呼。可惜安布罗休斯教授虽然没有拖堂的习惯，收拾东西却慢得像个老头——好吧他确实是个老头——而我们学生在老师走出教室之前是不能先出教室的。正在不耐烦之时，我突然想起自己选这门课的目的，于是向着讲台走过去。

“安布罗休斯教授，我可以耽误您几分钟吗？我是本学院历史专业的学生，研究方向是亚瑟王传说。我读过您的《亚瑟王传说溯源》和《凯尔特文学与大不列颠民族史》，对您在这个领域内的研究十分感兴趣。我的毕业论文打算写亚瑟王其人的历史考证，请问我可以请您做我的论文导师吗？”

教授没有等我说完就把破烂的邮递员包挎在身上，向教室外走去，边走边不住地咳嗽，我真怕他会把自己的肺咳出来。听我背书完毕就哼哼唧唧地回答说：“我不知道你在说什么，什么传说考证，你想考证什么？一个传说故事哪里来的史料？企鹅出版社的儿童睡前故事精选吗？你说你是历史专业的学生，我看这大学三年是没学到什么，居然连史实两个字都不知道怎么拼写。”

我早就预料到自己会吃闭门羹，毕竟这位安布罗休斯教授可是名声在外，即使是其他学院的学生也听说过这位教授的古怪脾气和牙尖嘴利。

但没想到会被骂的这么惨，仿佛是我的愚蠢想法玷污了他的研究领域。

就算这样，我可没打算放弃，一路追着教授走出教学大楼，直到教授走上草坪，我就沿着草坪周围的小路跟着他，并朝他大喊着说明我的研究目的。教授显然对我已经忍无可忍，向着草坪中心的“安全地带”走去，试图躲过我的连珠炮，但是他忽然停下了脚步。

我顺着他的视线看去，站在那里的是那个穿铠甲的“中世纪”青年。

接着那个铸铁罐也看到了我们——确切地说是看到了教授，突然向着教授冲过来，一把将教授长发飘拂的脑袋搂紧怀里。

“梅林！我知道你是梅林！就算你变成这个样子我也认得你。”

我看着可怜的教授在那个坚不可摧的怀抱里挣扎，竟然有点幸灾乐祸。我见那个显然比我更擅长套瓷的学生并没有放开教授的意思，就趁机对着他俩大喊：“求求您了，安布罗休斯教授！我是真的非常喜欢亚瑟王和大法师梅林的故事，他们是我学习历史的初心和动力，我相信我一定能找到足够支撑我的观点的证据！有您的指导，我一定能完成一篇令人满意的论文……”

“放开手，傻瓜，蠢货，榆木脑袋……”教授狼狈地挣扎着，周围围观的学生越聚越多，人们开始对着草坪上的一幕指指点点，毕竟一头白发的老教授和一身铠甲的金发男人在学院草坪上抱在一起这种场景不是每天都能见到的。安布罗休斯教授逐渐放弃挣扎，甚至将手臂搭在铁皮人身上，那样子就像在回抱他。眼看着旁边嘁嘁喳喳的评价越来越露骨，我忍不住大喊：“亚瑟王殿下！我知道安布罗休斯教授帮你找到了中世纪节时穿的衣服，你十分激动，不过我们得去换下这身衣服了，这鬼天气热得要命。”亚瑟转头看我，教授趁机挣脱了那个坚硬的怀抱。眼看着教授拉起脆皮抱抱怪往外走，我连忙顺着小路追过去，死皮赖脸地问他能不能答应我，没想到教授居然无可奈何地对我说“跟我来”。

果然安布罗休斯教授的“耳根软”也是名副其实的。

“我叫安吉拉，你叫什么名字？你认识安布罗休斯教授吗？”来到教授的单人房间，我和金发青年坐在棉布沙发上等待教授去泡茶。

“什么意思？你不是知道我是亚瑟王吗？”

“我是说，你的真实名字，刚刚我那是在帮你们解围呢……你没看到周围的学生都快把你俩送上学院周报头条了吗……”

“哈？不用你解围，谢谢。我说我就是亚瑟，亚瑟·潘德拉根。乌瑟之子，卡美洛的国王。”

真是无法交谈。

尴尬的气氛弥漫在狭小的客厅里，不知道为什么教授这么慢，我只得再次开口找点话题，“你为什么穿成这样呀？要说中世纪节还早着呢，而且今天天气这样热，你呆在铁罐里不闷吗？”

“没事，我习惯了。什么是中世纪节？还有，这里是哪里？为什么你穿得像个男人一样？”

我承认我被激怒了，然而在教授的家里不好发作，更何况似乎是我先嘲讽他的穿着。

“就是人们打扮成中世纪人的样子，放中世纪的音乐，跳舞和参加各种娱乐项目的一个集会，”我说，“每年举行一次。这里是英国（the United Kingdom），我穿的就是正常服饰。倒是很少有人穿成你这样。你一定很喜欢中世纪吧？你喜欢亚瑟王和大法师梅林的故事吗？”

他用奇怪的眼神看了看我，“当然喜欢，除了梅林那部分。”

“我也不是很喜欢亚瑟那部分，”教授忽然端着茶盘从厨房走了出来，“毕竟所谓的伟大的亚瑟王其实不过是个傲慢自大的榆木脑袋。如果不是梅林，他早死了一百八十遍了。”

自称亚瑟的男人捞起一个沙发垫，教授仿佛下意识地闪身要躲，结果一晃身，一只茶杯从手里端着茶盘上掉了下去，我还没看清发生了什么，亚瑟就已经眼疾手快地接住了那个杯子。

“你怎么还是这么笨？”顺便丢了一个白眼，亚瑟把那杯茶端到面前喝了一口，“烫死我了。快把那些东西放下，帮我把这身铠甲脱下来，今天真的够热的。”

“因为我是个老人，请你对老人家放尊重一点。”教授将茶盘放在我面前，熟练地脱下亚瑟身上沉重的铁皮，“等你老了也会这样的，亚瑟，你可别让我见到你拿不动剑的时候。”

“所以你为什么要一副老人的样子？你这样我看不习惯。我命令你变回去。”

“十分抱歉，我本来就是这个样子。你不能要求一位百岁老人还是年富力强的样子吧。”

我看得目瞪口呆。显然，那对沉浸在拌嘴中的诡异组合没有向我解释的想法，我只能把自己缩进沙发里，努力降低存在感。

“你一百岁？别开玩笑了，梅林，就算你是魔法师，没有我你怎么能活那么久？”

“谢谢关心，没有你我才活得了这么久。不用被一个自大国王呼来喝去的幸福生活使人长寿。”

看着两个人深情对视，我实在忍不下去，禁不住开口问：“这么说来你们认识？”

“我认识他大半辈子了。”亚瑟轻松地用大拇指指向教授。

“我也认识他，不过那时候他还要再瘦一点。”教授回敬。

只见一只空茶杯向着老教授的白胡子飞去，他躲闪不及被砸中肩膀。

“但是欠揍这一点一直没变。”

“你为什么不用魔法？”

“因为我不像你们两位这样满脑子幻想。”

为什么这两个人斗嘴要捎带上我。

“既然这样，那亚瑟王的传说都是真的？亚瑟、梅林、加拉哈德，这些人——那些人都是真的？”

“我说是真的你就信了吗？”

“我……我信了。”这是真的。

“我知道你想问什么。我的答案是不可能。还是那句话，做学问凡事都要讲证据，研究历史就要有史料和考古材料作为支撑。如果没有任何证据来证明，你要人们如何相信如此虚幻的故事曾经真实存在过？”

“亚瑟的存在就是证据。”话说出来我就开始后悔。

“亚瑟？他现在不过是一个精神有问题、满脑子臆想的金发大男孩罢了。你要如何让人们相信他所说的都是真的？我可不想看他被关进精神病院，每天吞进大把的精神类药物来维持神智，直到他本来就不灵光的脑袋变成一个彻头彻脑的坚果。”

我确信教授现在十分愤怒，而且我更确定的是，那不是因为我缺乏学术精神——很遗憾我很清楚地知道这一点——的主张，而是因为我打算把亚瑟的存在公之于众的计划。我朦朦胧胧地有一种感觉，那就是这个金毛大坚果的存在对教授来说比什么都重要，不管是我的论文、他的学术研究生涯，还是真相。

第二周的周四下午，我怀着复杂的心情走进A509教室，意外地在教室靠窗的角落里见到了亚瑟。我抱着书包向他走过去，他向我打了个招呼。

于是这一整节课，我们放着白发老巫师在讲台上滔滔不绝侃侃而谈，旁若无人地讲故事。亚瑟讲的那些光怪陆离的奇遇历险比我能找到的所有文学作品都更生动、更刺激，我只觉得全身的血液都往上涌，仿佛下一秒就可以提着剑跟在亚瑟身后去斩杀巨怪。当他讲到自己如何发现自己同父异母的姐姐莫甘娜的真实身份时，下课的钟声敲响了。这次，白发老教授一听到钟声就停住了嘴，夹起讲义和书本就向着门口走去，学生们一拥而上跟在他身后冲出教室，向着食堂的长桌长椅进发。我和亚瑟被人潮挡住，只能看着教授的身影渐行渐远。

我们终于挤出教室、在食堂捉住了正在要求师傅多来一只鸡腿的老教授，却被狠狠地瞪了一眼，“如果你觉得自己讲的故事比我的课更精彩的话，我这个教授的位置让给你好了。”

亚瑟去拉教授的胳膊，却被气哼哼地甩开，于是两手一摊扭头便走，我看着宛如情侣闹别扭的两人，不知道劝哪一边更好。我追上去向教授道歉，却同样被无视，只能回去找亚瑟。

我帮亚瑟打了一份饭，说是谢谢他讲的那么精彩的故事。这似乎让他心情稍微好了一点，我连忙邀请他周末去“老鹰与小孩”酒馆继续讲故事，条件是我帮忙安抚好教授的情绪，毕竟他还只能住在教授家里。

周末的时候，我准备好了笔记本电脑和录音笔以及一颗充满学术的心早早来到“老鹰与小孩”占位子。等待亚瑟期间我打算先着手写写论文大纲，结果却发现自己满脑子都是那些仙女精灵、矮人巨怪；皇室的丑闻、派系的阴谋，错综复杂的人际关系占据了我的思想，而能落笔写在论文里的材料几乎没有。脑中教授的批评如雷贯耳，我很沮丧地发现自己的论文，难产了。

我在酒馆坐了一天，等到打烊的时候只能带着空空如也的电脑和录音笔回宿舍。我并不奇怪亚瑟没来，毕竟莫名出现在这个时代的亚瑟王可能遇到的麻烦事简直比梅林的胡子还要多。我唯一担心的是这两个人的关系，不知道他们和好了没有。

结果，下一个周四上课的时候，两个人居然都没有来，代课老师说安布罗休斯教授生病住院了。我怀着忐忑的心情安安静静地听完了一节课，下课后连忙去问代课老师教授的医院和病房。周六的时候，我带着一束花去看望老教授。轻轻推开病房门的一刻，我惊讶地呆住了，一周没见，他整个人竟然憔悴如枯木，正在病床上安静地睡着。我把花插在床头的花瓶里，立在一边。教授睡得很浅，这会已经被我吵醒。

“教授……您怎么这样了？”

“没怎么样，不过是老了。”教授的声音都变得很陌生，沙哑而微弱。

“我很抱歉，教授，我真希望您能好一点。有什么我能帮您的吗？亚瑟对我讲了你们的故事……难道您真的就是梅林？我是说，那位伟大的魔法师梅林？”

“怎么，我的胡子不像吗？”有气无力的声音还能用来调侃，不愧是梅林。

“那，那您真的会魔法？”

“我生来就会。”教授的坦诚使我惊讶。见我愣住，教授轻轻挥了下手，床头的花束向着门口飞去。

“噢，梅林！这什么……谢谢你，你终于想起来给我的花了。作为回礼，这是你的午饭。”亚瑟突然出现在门口，拎着两只餐盒，伸手接过花。

“不客气。那是用我的钱买的。包括你那份在内。”

亚瑟熟练地把梅林的病床调到略微倾斜，让他能在床板的支撑下坐起来。我看着“伟大的亚瑟王”驾轻就熟地照顾病人，不禁一阵感慨。

梅林伸出手去接粥碗，我见到那双手骨瘦如柴，且不住地发抖，在接过碗的一瞬间脱力，一碗粥洒在了地上。我正要去帮忙收拾，只见老教授盯着那滩粥，眼中闪过一抹光，粥就自动回到了碗里。

亚瑟无可奈何地把自己那份粥递过去。梅林没有接，而是向他伸出自己的双手，示意他自己拿不住碗，目光中又是挑逗又是无辜，“你难道要我一个碗都拿不动的老人自己吃饭吗？这些年轻人，真是不懂尊重老人……”

“我可是国王，怎么可能喂一个仆人吃饭。”亚瑟嘴里念叨着，手上却舀了一勺粥送到梅林的嘴边。

“低点！我够不到！再往前一些，你不知道哪边是前吗！——好烫！你这是欺负老年人！”

连我都有点看不下去了。

但是那个据说傲慢自大——梅林语——的国王陛下只是又舀了一勺粥，轻轻吹气，又送到自己嘴巴用嘴唇试了一下温度，才温柔地喂给老人。

我就站在旁边看两人分食一碗粥，一边吃又一边不住地拌嘴，温暖的阳光透过白纱窗帘照进小小的病房，床头的鲜花低垂着头。

温馨而美好。

吃完午饭的教授对我说自己要睡一觉，叫我回去换一个选题。亚瑟送我走出病房，向我道歉周末放了我鸽子，因为梅林突然昏倒，他就慌了。我不知道他一个古代人是怎么把老友送到医院的，但是显然他把老人照顾得很好。

“我死的时候——我们分开的时候还是一样的年纪，好不容易再次见面，他竟然已经是白发苍苍的老人了。那时候他也会用魔法把自己变成老人，但那是为了掩饰自己拥有魔法的事实。但是现在……”

我们沉默了一会，我说：“这么说，教授他等了你一千多年。”

他没说话。

又是一个周末，我决定到学院图书馆里找资料，毕竟论文开题不能再拖了。当我头昏脑胀地从“中世纪史”、“中世纪传说”的书架中间抬起头换气时，我看见了一个熟悉的身影。

“亚瑟？”我压低声音叫他。

阅览室外的走廊上，亚瑟告诉我他在找能救梅林的方法。

“教授他……还好吗？”

“昏迷三天了。那些医生居然不让我进他的病房，还在他身上插了一堆管子，连着一堆神秘兮兮的魔法器具……你们这个时代的医学可真奇怪。”

“那是我们这个时代的魔法。”

“你们没有真正的魔法吗？难道现在魔法还是被禁止的？”

“如果我猜得没错的话，梅林教授大概是现在唯一一个还会魔法的人了。”

“那他这些年一定很孤独吧。”亚瑟说着仰起头，眼睛里亮闪闪的，“我不知道他这些年经历过什么，他也不和我说。或许是魔法使他活了如此之久，看着身边熟悉的人一个个去世，那一定是一种折磨。说起来，英年早逝的我还要幸运一点。”

“我记得有谁说过，死亡是没有感觉的，只有活着的人才能感受到身边人死亡的痛苦。”

“是啊……我那个时候……”

我们一路走到医院，站在病房外透过小窗看着教授。

“其实你也是，”我轻轻开口，“莫名其妙地在陌生的时代、陌生的地点醒过来也一定很孤独吧。”

“并没有，因为梅林在。有他在就完全不会。”

“其实我想问……”我忍不住还是开了口，“你们只是朋友吗？”

他又看了一会小窗口，坚定地回答：“最好的朋友。我不能和他分开。”

“你有考虑过自己为什么会出现在这里吗？”

“不知道。可能是为了照顾他吧。”

这时忽然有一位护士轻声叫我的名字，我跟着他走进病房，亚瑟被拦在外面。我回头看了一眼，他一副被背叛了的表情。

“安布罗休斯先生想和你说几句话。”

“教授？”我走到他的病床前，床上躺着的教授已经脆弱得不成人形了。

“安吉拉，我没有多少时间了，恐怕你的论文我也没办法指导了。很抱歉把你卷进这段时间发生的事情里。亚瑟去世的时候，有人对我说过“当阿尔比恩危机降临的时候，亚瑟王会归来”这样的预言。即使没有证据，你也一直相信亚瑟王的传说不只是虚构的故事；而我，那段历史唯一的见证人，却从未将我所知道的事实公之于众。现在我的生命即将走到尽头，那些历史也将随着我的沉默进入坟墓。或许，这就是阿尔比恩的危机——卡美洛将永远从世人的记忆里永远消失，真正地成为不可考证的传说。”

“所以这就是亚瑟出现在现代的原因？”

“我想是的。”

“所以，教授，您希望我帮助亚瑟将那段历史记录下来？”

“嗯。”教授忽然闭上眼睛，仿佛受着病痛的巨大折磨，“还有，我死之后，亚瑟他在这个时代就没有认识的人了。请求你……帮助他生存下去，融入这个社会……我知道这很难……但是我已经不能再服侍他了……”

离开病房之后，我不顾亚瑟抱怨的眼神，急切而唐突地请他讲给我他所知道的全部历史。可能是我的请求太过坚决，他尽管满腹疑虑，还是应承下来。

或许在这样紧张而担忧的心情下，讲故事是最好的转移注意力和打发时间的方法了。

“请问我可以录音吗？”虽然我严重怀疑他不知道“录音”是什么，但出于礼貌和职业规范，我还是决定问一下。

“随便你，”他果然不知道，“来吧，你想问什么？”

“卡美洛的历史，关于你是怎样成为亚瑟王的，还有大法师梅林，圆桌骑士，我都想知道。”

“我是怎么成为亚瑟王的，”他故作沉思了一下，“我父亲去世之后，我就成为了国王，因为我叫亚瑟，所以就是亚瑟王。”

真是无法交谈。

“至于大法师梅林，不如我给你讲讲梅林被人丢烂水果的样子？哈哈哈，有一次那些烂水果里还混进了新鲜的土豆，你知道他这家伙的奇怪癖好，他每次被丢一身烂番茄的时候都一脸享受，”亚瑟说着用手抹了一下脸，示意梅林的样子，“结果那次他被砸了一头包！我那天揉他头发的时候，他居然嗷的一声叫了出来，你真该看看他的样子。”

我看着手里的录音笔，计算着这古董玩意可怜的容量，疑心要不要先暂停一下录音。

“梅林的头发是全天下最软、手感最好的，揉起来软得像一只小羊，轻得像一把泡沫。但是他似乎不喜欢被我一把抓住头发，有一回甚至还故意把头发剪得像珀西瓦尔那么短，摸起来像只小刺猬，但是仍然很舒服。”

我暂停了录音笔，抱起摊开的笔记本，看着他的眼睛安静地聆听。在他提到梅林时，我觉得他的眼神就像他描述的那样“软得像一只小羊，轻得像一把泡沫”。我不知道他有没有意识到自己的感情，但是那轻柔的目光逃不过我一个生长于21世纪的旁观者的眼睛。我决定把采访内容先放在一边，听这个陷入爱情的大男孩讲他的心上人。

“事实上，有时候我不知道该怎么对待他。”

他沉默了一会，我看着地砖的缝隙，安静地等着他。

“不好意思，我好像一直在讲我自己想说的……我还是给你讲讲卡美洛的历史吧……”

我点点头，不动声色地打开录音笔，将笔记本摊在膝头。随着笔尖的不停晃动，一部比电影、小说和戏剧都要精彩生动得多的长篇史诗跃然纸上。

“当时那头格兰达桑特兽的长尾一扫，蛇头突然张口便咬，我顺势跳到它背上，像这样，”说到兴起时，亚瑟跳到了我们坐着的长椅上，一脚踏在椅背上，“它扭过脖子想咬我。但是就在那张巨口要咬到我的左手时，它的前蹄突然踩到石头滑了一下，身体就歪斜着倒下去。我趁机跳下来斩断了他的脖子……”

他忽然不说了，左手扶在膝上，呆呆地看着地面。

“是梅林……”他喃喃道，“没错，一定是他，我后来还说他只会躲在树后面数数等待危险过去……所以那个时候是他救了我……又是他救的我……”

我没再停我的录音笔。

直到夜幕降临，整座城市灯火通明。医院里更是丝毫没有休息的意思，来来往往的白衣天使，迎来送走一个个生命。城市是生命的水池，医院就是水池的阀门。

“我记得，我最后对他说了谢谢。”

“513病房！513病房病人病危！”一群医生护士步履匆匆地小步奔过走廊。

我们被允许走进病房的时候，医生们已经出去，梅林安详地躺在床上。亚瑟伏在床前，轻轻地附在他耳边呢喃。我站在他身后，视线逐渐模糊，但在泪水填满双眼之前，我竟然看到梅林睁开了眼睛。我听到他用沙哑的嗓音说，“作为报复，让我也死在你怀里一次吧。”

亚瑟小心翼翼地抱起白发苍苍的老人，两人脸贴着脸，嘴唇几乎碰在一起。我忍不住别转头，不去看他们。

我只听到两声很轻，很轻，但坚定而深沉的我爱你。

等我再回头看他们的时候，梅林还在亚瑟的怀里，沟壑纵横的脸上似乎是幸福而满足的表情。令我惊奇的是，亚瑟的身影竟然正在缓缓变得透明。我明白，那是因为卡美洛的危机已经解除，我的录音笔中保存着珍贵的资料，那段历史不会消失了。

我看到亚瑟微笑着再次对我说了谢谢，然后俯身把头埋在梅林胸前，静静地消失了。

我走出医院，夜凉如水，我手心紧紧攥着我的录音笔，整了整背包带。

我知道自己该做什么了。


End file.
